1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting system, and more specifically, a hybrid lifting system with regenerative braking.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently necessary to lift luggage, parcels, vehicles and/or other machines from the ground to perform service, inspect or otherwise move a vehicle or machine from the ground. In the past, this lifting has been accomplished with built-in systems at service facilities. These built-in systems are very expensive and are inconvenient as these systems cannot be moved. To remedy this, mobile lift columns were created to provide easily moveable lift columns that could lift vehicles or machines from the ground in a variety of locations.
The lifting systems currently available require a tremendous amount of energy to lift vehicles and provide no means of recharging with the exception of connecting the system to an energy supply. Therefore, what is needed is a regenerative lifting system that provides a means for recharging using energy created from lowering a vehicle or machine. The present invention fulfills this need.